Episode 2
Episode 2 is the upcoming second episode of the first season of Bulletproof, and the second episode of the series overall. Summary A gunfight, a race for their lives... it's all going on for London cops Bishop and Pike as a notorious criminal appears out of the blue. Plot The episode opens at a hotel that Bishop has been staying at. He receives a text from Pike, letting him know that he will pick him up from home in the next 15 minutes. Bishop attempts to run home from the hotel, however, Pike notices him and asks if Sophie has thrown him out. The two joke about Tanner’s car and Bishop’s lack of a sense of humour. On the way to work, Bishop snoops through the glove compartment and asks when they’re getting rid of the car, when they receive a phone call from Nell telling them they have a case: Michael Sharp, a British citizen with a Dutch passport who has two arrest warrants out for drug smuggling. Pike and Bishop find the vehicle carrying Sharp, but are given warnings from Tanner not to engage, just to follow him. She jokes about not eating the pot noodle they had found earlier in the glove compartment and that she wants her car back soon. Having followed Sharp to a building, Pike and Bishop face criticism from a traffic warden for parking in a disabled space. Tanner reveals that the building Sharp had entered is a private safety deposit building with no public entrance, and at that moment, the building explodes. Pike and Bishop enter, however, they find most of the building unconscious and most of the building’s alarms sounding. Entering the lower levels of the building, they find a man who tells them that the assailants have left through the far exit and with Bishop and Pike following, they see him leave in a white van. Tanner warns that Sharp must not get away and with this, Nell shoots the driver in the head from a distance. With no vehicle to escape in, Pike, Bishop and Nell engage in a shooting match with the assailants. Some of them manage to momentarily get away on mopeds, while Sharp escapes on foot. Following the mopeds, Bishop is able to knock them down, while Nell and her partner, Monroe, follow Sharp on foot to a large building. Entering the building, Monroe is held at gunpoint and she is knocked out by one of Sharp’s assailants. Tanner interrupts the Director General’s dinner to let him know that they have caught a suspect, however, it is not Michael Sharp. Back at the NCA office, the man is being questioned, and Tanner asks if Nell is alright, admitting that it could have been a lot worse for her and Monroe. Pike reveals to the suspect that they have told his wife of his arrest, and perhaps his children will find out soon — perhaps they will even be bullied by the older children at school. However, the scare tactics do not work, and the man refuses to give up Sharp. Nell reveals that they have recovered CCTV footage from the safety deposit building and, replaying it to the team, they find that Sharp didn’t actually participate in stealing anything, he simply lied on the ground and acted as a hostage. Not long after, Sharp ditches his disguise and disappears. Tanner calls Pike and Bishop into her office, revealing that there is a call on the line for them. Picking up the phone, Pike is told that there has been a suspected murder, and jewels have been found around the body; jewels that are a match for the ones stolen during the robbery. At the scene of the murder, Pike and Bishop find a man who has been shot in the head while eating dinner. Back in the car, Bishop tries to access the man’s phone, and Pike notices the hotel keycard on his dashboard. Bishop is able to open the man’s phone, finding one number that has been called multiple times. Tanner manages to find a track the call, warning Bishop and Pike to be careful following the lead. However, when they get to the house, they find another murder victim; Bishop remarks that it is possibly Sharp killing off all members of his team. Pike, having noticed Bishop not sleeping at home, goes to the hotel where he is staying, telling the receptionist that he is checking out. He knocks at the door, and when Bishop answers, he tells him to pack his bags and come home with him. Bishop agrees, and Pike asks why he didn’t ask him for help as they are family. The morning after, Bishop is awoken by Pike’s daughter bringing him breakfast in bed. Bishop goes home not long after to collect his belongings, however, he encounters Sophie, and the two have an awkward encounter. She asks if he would like to talk, however, he laments that he has to go. Nell, dropping Bishop off at the NCA building, reveals that she knows about his situation, having encountered Sophie walking into the building. In the NCA building, Tanner, Bishop and Pike talk to the Director General, who asks about Sharp’s character. Bishop and Pike admit that he seems not to like to get his hands dirty. Pike Sr suggests that they take photographs of the deceased victims, as they will help make the suspect in custody talk. Questioning the man, Pike reveals that he believes that he is Sharp’s next victim. This worries the man, who begins to talk, hinting that he has never heard of Sharp, that they had orders to target one safety deposit box. This perplexes the team, who wonder what Sharp was doing at the scene, if he had nothing to do with the robbery. Bishop receives a call from Sophie, which he ignores. On the coast, Pike asks what Bishop plans to do about Sophie and Jonesy, who will soon be out of hospital and back at work. Bishop warns that Pike should not be around when he finally sees Jonesy. Pike receives a phone call alerting that they have found Sharp’s jacket at Canary Wharf tube station. They are able to find CCTV of him hiring a car, which, due to the fact it is over the value of £40,000, is fitted with a tracker they are able to use. The team follow the tracker, and Nell relays a message from Tanner to not let Sharp escape again. At the tracked location, Bishop and Pike find an old warehouse. Entering the warehouse, the boys are confused to find only a pig. They look around the area, finding Sharp’s hire car camouflaged into the trees not far away from an outhouse. Entering the outhouse from the back, Bishop is held at gunpoint by Sharp while Pike enters from the front. Holding Bishop at gunpoint, Sharp asks to see Pike’s badge, as he needs to know they are police. Pike tries to arrest Sharp, however, he reveals that he was trying to stop the robbery as it was his deposit box; however, he was too late. Pike asks what was in the box, and Sharp reveals there was evidence valuable enough to keep him alive. Sharp refuses to disclose, unless he is arrested and gains police protection. Despite Sharp’s begging, Pike and Bishop do not play along, and as warned, a smoke grenade is thrown through the window of the outhouse, signalling that Sharp has been found and is telling the truth. Attempting to flee through the woods, Pike and Bishop engage in a shooting match, but are able to escape. Bishop and Pike attempt to drive Sharp back to the NCA office, but are knocked off the road by a large transit van. An assailant leaves the van with a silenced pistol, shooting and killing Sharp before leaving. At the hospital, Bishop asks Jonesy if he loves Sophie, to which he replies yes. Bishop leaves Jonesy’s bedside, to find Nell has gotten them coffee. Cast * Noel Clarke as Aaron Bishop * Ashley Walters as Ronald Pike Jr * Lindsey Coulson as Sarah Tanner * Christina Chong as Nell McBride * Lashana Lynch as Arjana Pike * Mandeep Dhillon as Kamali Khan * Jason Maza as Chris Munroe * Clarke Peters as Ronald Pike Sr * David Elliot as Tim Jones * Emma Rigby as Sophie Latimer * Jodie Campbell as Ali Pike *Florisa Kamara as Donna *Doug Allen as Martin Sharp *Martin Walsh aas Arkeb *Vinzenz Kiefer as Ray Trivia *Viewership this episode peaked at 1.105m. **In the US, the episode gained a viewership of 580,000https://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/wednesday-final-ratings-aug-14-2019/. *This episode marked Martin Sharp's first and only appearance in the series. Media References Category:Season One